Last Dance
by Deathwish911
Summary: Rogue has help getting Scott for the dance, will there be anything after? Thats for you to decide.
1. Chapter 1

_Last Dance_

Rogue looked and saw an anxious Scott Summers. 'But I don't know if he'll…' Her friend Risty nudged her toward Scott.

"Go on and get it over with, before someone else gets him!" Risty had a mischievous gleam in her eye as she whispered to Rogue. Scott looked surprised as Rogue stumbled forward.

"Uhh…well…w-would ya' lahke to go to the dance with meh?" Rogue managed to get out while blushing.

"Uhh…yeah, sure, I'll go with you." Scott still had a surprised look on his face, so he didn't notice Jean's furious stare nor the way she stormed off. Risty looked surprised as well. 'Didn't go as planned…'

"Whoa…I thought that Jean vas going to…" Kurt started but stopped when he was interrupted.

"Don't you know? In skating you have to expect the unexpected, it's like when I racked myself when I was grinding the handrail." Evan had a smile as he recalled the memory.

"Did it feel that good?" Kurt asked, looking confused.

"Nah, it hurt like hell, but at least I learned from the mistake, now if only the school had a skateboarding team…" Evan had a dreamy look on his face.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Forge looked at the set up again and nodded. 'Just need to tweak it a little bit…'

"Here we go now, ready Kurt?" Forge had a smile on his face as he handed the rig to him.

"Okie dokie, Lets go, I can't wait to see vhere I pass through!" Kurt had an expectant look on his face.

"Here it goes!" Forge hit the button and nodded to Kurt, after that he teleported.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Rogue looked at the dress she had been given, from all people, Logan. It looked like an old style ball gown, the top part was a deep purple and strapless while from the waist down it was lavender, the gloves were a light purple and silk. It was absolutely beautiful.

"You knew I was going to ask him, didn't you?" Jean said from her doorway.

"Aren't ya' going out wit 'Johnny Football Hero'?" Rogue had a bit of disdain in her voice.

"What does that have to do with it?" Jean felt surprised, but it didn't show on her face.

"You gotta' man already, so ah asked him first." Rogue had the edge in her voice that told the other girl to 'back off'.

"Isn't he older than you?" Jean looked at her with a thoughtful look.

"Does Duncan have ah brain?" Rogue shot back. Jean left when nothing came to mind to shoot back.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Kurt appeared at the gym where the preparations for the dance were going on. So far he had been to the danger room, Forges old lab, and now he was here. The realm he passed through looked like hell. He had always wondered where his brimstone smell came from. After turning off the device, he teleported back to the mansion.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Rogue looked at herself in the mirror and she looked beautiful. She didn't notice Logan walk into the room.

"Yup, I was right again…you should have your date's attention tonight." He looked smug as he walked up behind her. She gasped in surprise as she looked at him.

"But what if he touches mah shoulder?" She had a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry, this is slim we're talking about, he'll be prepared." He set his leather gloves down on her table in her room.

"Well, I'm going for a ride, see ya' when I get back Stripes." Logan had a grin when he left her room, 'forgetting' his gloves.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Kurt didn't feel like teleporting ever again. With some 'encouragement' from Logan, he went into the dimension and came back relatively unscathed.

"Huh…that's weird…" Forge looked confused.

"Vhats veird?" Kurt looked in fear at his direction.

"Did you completely close the portals behind you?" Forge looked at his instruments intently.

"I think I did…vhy?" Kurt looked confused at the question.

"Because I'm getting some weird readings from the danger room. The sensor is detecting brimstone." Forge looked at him as he put down the scanner. When Kurt got to the danger room, he didn't see anything.

"Forge, I don't see anything. I'll port back to you." 'Here it goes…' He teleported back to Forge.

"There, you see, no harm came to you when you came back here." Professor Xavier had a gentle tone in his voice as he complemented Kurt.

"I'll just get used to it I guess…" Kurt had a sheepish look on his face.

"One step at a time…" Professor X had a smile on his face.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Rogue had Kitty help her with her hair while she did Kitties nails.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you poached Scott before Jean got to him…I wonder…are you trying to get him to go out with you?" Kitty had an expectant look on her face.

"Oh, it's nothen' lahke that…" Rogue blushed at the thought of her and Scott going out as more than friends.

"You blushed! You BLUSHED!!" Kitty gushed as she squealed.

"Well…" Rogue blushed brighter.

"Way to go Rogue! You know what I think? You two make the perfect couple." Kitty had an honest look in her eye as she smiled at her.

"…I would lahke too…but ya' know how he feels for Jean…" Rogue had doubt in her voice.

"You'll steal his heart tonight…you will. I guarantee it." Kitty smiled reassuringly.

"If ya' think so…" Rogue smiled at the thought, her confidence bolstered.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Scott looked at his suit again deep in thought. 'I didn't know that Rogue had…nah, couldn't be…but she did ask before Jean did…and Jean is with Mathews at the moment…I'll figure it out when I pick up my date…' He started to dress himself still deep in thought. 'Jean and I have been friends since we were kids…I only recently met Rogue…Rogue was there when Mystique attacked me on the school trip…she saved my life…Jean and I have trained since we were kids, not really being in real danger…if Jean liked me, why didn't she tell me…of course I didn't tell her either, so that's my fault as well…but the way rogue looked at me as she asked me…she looked like she has liked me for a long time…' As he looked at himself in the mirror he smiled. 'I guess I'll ask her to go out sometime…I want to know some more about her.' As he thought that thought he left to go and pick up his date.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Rogue opened the room door and there stood Scott. She looked at how handsome he was in his suit. She smiled as she saw a look of awe on his face. 'Maybe Kitty was rahght…'

"Are ya' gonna' stand there gawking at meh or are we gonna' go to a dance?" Rogue had a smile on her face as he blushed.

"Y-yeah, lets get going…" He offered his arm and she took it, smiling up at him.

"Oh yeah…Scott is most definitely Rogues…" Kitty had an amused look on her face. Jean did not look pleased as Scott and Rogue left.

"Why would you say that?" Jean had a bit of bitterness slip into her tone.

" 'Cause of the look in his eye." Kitty had a knowing air about her as she left to wait for Lance to pick her up.

"Duncan better like the dress…" Jean left feeling a little bitter.

"It's not a lemo', but it's at least mine." Scott had a smile as he opened the door for Rogue. She smiled as she sat in the car.

"At least ya' more of a gent than Jeans date is." Rogue took his hand and interlaced her fingers with his.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Logan was in the danger room 'passing time'. Sabertooth came at him with claws and teeth bared. Logan ducked a swipe at his throat and upper-cutted Sabertooth, sending him back a few steps. Logan followed up with claws of his own, cutting deep into Sabertooth's flesh. Sabertooth issued a grunt of annoyance as he boxed Logan's ears. Logan stumbled back a few steps as his ears rang with pain. What happened next was completely unexpected. A giant red mouth full of teeth chomped on Sabertooth. When Logan's healing factor was done with his ears, the being was almost through the portal.

"Chuck, the Elf's portal wasn't all the way closed, we have some unwelcome visitors…contact that Tinker to fix the problem." Logan spoke into the mouth-piece of the comm.'s as he squared off against that thing.

"I'll have him summoned at once." Professor X sent out the mental call.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The door to Forges old lab crumpled to the floor and the red beast lumbered out with a hungry look in its eye. It seemed to smell something good and followed its nose to its meal.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Rogue was in heaven. The slow dance that was on she enjoyed as she danced with Scott. While other couples were at a forearms length away from each other, she was nestled close with Scott, her head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. Scott didn't really notice the stares as they danced. Jean was leaning against the wall upset, not at Rogue and Scott, but at Duncan. He was reliving the homecoming game with his good buddies. 'We haven't even danced ONE dance yet…but Rogue and Scott have been out on the floor at least TEN times…what's that?' It looked like a tear was forming and something was trying to break out. A clawed foot was trying to break out, and that's when the people without special abilities started running for the exits. With Rogues perfect evening ruined, she sighed as she looked at Scott.

"We'll have ta' finish this dance later…" Rogue undid the snap on the back of the bottom part of the dress, and the bottom part fell to the floor revealing a pair of light jeans.

"Guess I wasn't the only one prepared…" Scott chuckled as he switch his glasses for his battle visor. The fight was just beginning.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Logan had finally backed it into a corner when Forge ran in with a device.

"Stand back!" Forge shouted as Logan dodged a massive hind leg. When Logan was out of the way, Forge let loose with his device, the beam closed Nightcrawler's portal as well sent the thing back to whence it came.

"That was quick Tinker…where else has the Elf been?" Logan had a serious edge to his voice.

"My lab and the Gym…Oh man, the DANCE!" Forge looked panicked.

"Don't worry kid, I'll get you there." Logan had a grimace on his face as he ran for the van.

"I'm not worried about the lab; I'm worried for the people in the dance." Forge had a strained look on his face.

"Tinker, they're there and I've trained them." Logan had a smile on his face as he started the van.

"Ok." Forge didn't looked convinced.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

When Logan and Forge came upon the Brotherhood, Blob was sitting on the creature.

"Well done…" Logan had a look of contempt on his face.

"It was nothen'." Blob laughed as Forge sent the being back after he had closed the rift in his old lab. When Blob landed on his butt his buddies in the Brotherhood laughed at him. Logan and Forge walked into a destroyed gym, but the thing was phased into the floor trying to escape.

"And here goes the last of them." Forge closed the rift and sent the being back to its home dimension.

"There goes the party…" Kitty looked a little upset.

"Who wants a ride home?" Scott asked. Rogue, Kitty, and Jean walked with him to his car.

"What happened to yer' date?" Rogue asked Jean in a polite tone.

"He got out with the others…but he ditched me." She had anger in her eyes.

"Same with Lance, I can't believe he ditched me here, thanks Scott for giving us a ride home." Kitty looked at Scott and smiled. Jean had a slight smile on her face as she nodded toward him. Rogue took the front seat; Kitty and Jean were in the back. Logan took everyone else back home, he had the van.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Scott drove up to the garage at the institute. Everyone had some fast food and was eating. Rogue sat with Scott as he ate his meal.

"Ya' know, it was almost lahke a date tonight…" Rogue had a faraway look in her eye.

"Yeah…I guess it was…would you like to get that last dance in?" Scott cleaned up his face as he got up to throw away the wrappers.

"But mah dress…" She looked down until she felt a gloved finger under her chin, staring into his eyes.

"Your still wearing it, besides, I want to dance with you again…" She took his gloved hand and imagined the warmth coming off of it.

"I'll have this last dance with ya'…" Rogue and Scott started to dance to an oldie station.

"Tomorrow, would you like to go out with me?" Scott asked her as she was dancing with him.

"Y-yeah…ah would lahke that…" She smiled and kissed his heart, where the shirt was.

"Tomorrow after the danger room sim. I know of a great place…"

End

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Yes I know this is one of my shorter fic's, but enjoy it all the same. I tried to get the accents down. (At least I TRIED! ;P) Comments are welcome, both good and bad, flames will keep me warm this winter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Chap 2.

The next day started the same as usual, people getting out of bed, discovering who had to make breakfast and go from there. Rogue saw that it was Jeans turn to make breakfast, but wasn't in sight. 'Ok, I'll cover for her today.' She started to get breakfast ready when Evan came in.

"Yo home girl, what's cook'n?" Evan had a tired look in his eye.

"Bacon, eggs, and hash-browns." She tucked in her black shirt that had 'I SEE DUMB PEOPLE' on it.

"'K, I'll let the others know." He yawned as he left the kitchen. She spiced the hash-browns and the eggs as she started making the bacon. When a whole plate of bacon, eggs, and hash-browns were made, she took them out to the dining room where some people were waiting.

"Dig in, more are com'n." she smiled as Scott helped put the plates on the table.

"Need any help?" Scott asked with a chipper tone in his voice.

"Nah, but thanks for ask'n." Rogue smiled as she went back in to do up more food. She found Jean in there looking a little…upset.

"I was going to take care of breakfast…" Jean had a dark look in her eye.

"Ah thought ya did'n feel well, so ah decided to help ya." Rogue's good mood was quickly disappearing.

"Ok…thanks…"Jean looked like she had thought she had made a fool out of herself.

"It's ok." Rogue handed her a plate of eggs. "If ya still wanna help, take these to the din'n room please?"

"Ok." Jean carried the plate full of food out to the table to see most of the residents there and almost done with the first helping. Kitty looked at the food and grimaced, she ate the hash-browns, just the hash-browns.

"Rogue vent all out on this breakfast, vell she certainly is trying to impress someone…" Kurt had a mischievous gleam in his eye. Scott just cocked an eyebrow. Logan sat down and everybody was silent, after he had a few bites and a cup of coffee did the people at the table relax. -Logan, there is something I would like you to check out.- The professor had a normal look on his face. –What Chuck?- Logan just kept on eating. –I sensed a disturbance in Nevada, I think you should look into it.- Xavier just looked at Logan. –I'll get on it.- Logan drank his fourth cup and got up from the table.

"I'm going on a ride." Logan just left without saying more. _Logan is out to get somebody_. Scott looked worried.

"Why tha long face sugah?" Rogue looked at Scott's worried look with concern.

"It's Logan…" Scott looked to Rogue.

"Tha way he walked out was weird…" Rogue thought out loud.

"We'll see what happens then." Scott went back to eating slowly.

XXXXXXXXXXXLastXDanceXChpX2XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan walked into the Area 51 Main Complex and just got stares.

"Excuse me sir but you are hereby-" The man in the black uniform was interrupted by Logan.

"I'm here to see the man, if you won't help, get outta my way." Logan kept on walking. Some more black uniformed soldiers came out with M-16's.

"Halt or we'll fire." One of the soldiers said with command. Logan kept on walking like he knew where he was going.

"Fire." The same one opened fire as the rest of the soldiers fired as well. When they saw Logan get back up again, they all emptied the clip into him. When he got back up again another older soldier was there.

"Cease fire!"

" 'bout time Matrix." Logan smirked.

"At ease men, he's a veteran." Matrix smiled as he approached Logan with no fear.

"They make you a General yet?" Logan smiled as he shook the mans hand.

"Not yet, I'm surprised you didn't kill anyone in on your way here." Matrix walked with Logan as the headed for his office.

"I woke up in a good mood. Your snipers need to go back to school; they hit me in the chest." Logan handed him the .50 caliber bullets.

"So nice of you to return government property. So why are you here?" Matrix sat sown in his reinforced chair.

"I hear ya picked up a mutant, one that could wipe out a ten mile radius. I'm here on Charles Xavier's behalf." Logan was all business as he sat down.

"I see, you called General Fury again. The official line is we don't have him. The Jugglers want to keep him 'cause he is a danger to everyone he meets." Matrix leaned back in his chair.

"I know ya got 'em, and if I don't get 'em, I'll carve my way through your base to get 'em bub." Logan looked hard at Matrix.

"Well, I'll have to have something to give to the Jugglers, otherwise we'll have to crash your school and take him back as well as a few others they want." Matrix was all business in his attitude as well.

"Wait." Logan took out a SATPHONE and dialed a number.

"Hey…yeah it's me again…Matrix says he needs something to give the Jugglers…'kay…'kay…it's for you." Logan handed the phone over.

"Matrix here…yes Sir…yes Sir…what are you going to tell them?...I can't refuse a lawful order from a superior…yes Sir…'bye." Matrix handed over the SATPHONE back to Logan.

"Well?" Logan looked questioningly at him.

"I've been ordered to hand him over to you, this way please." Matrix got up from his chair and left his office with Logan following him.

XXXXXXXXXXXLastXDanceXChpX2XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sixteen year old kid looked up from his lead lined cell with cold grey eyes and a brown mop that was in a pony-tail reaching to his back as he heard footsteps on the other side.

"Do I get out on good behavior gaijin baka?" The american teen had sarcasm in his tone.

"Actually something better, you're a free man, and here is your escort." The man in the black uniform motioned to a short mid-thirties man with long wild hair.

"What's the catch gaijin?"

"いいえキャッチします。" Seeing the shocked look on the kids face the shaggy man smiled.

" 私はローガンです。" The boy smiled.

" これらの馬鹿何やってるのですか？" The shaggy man looked around and smiled.

"You do know I understand everything your saying, right?" The man in the black uniform had a smirk on his face.

"どこを受けてもらえますか？" The kid looked at the shaggy man.

"Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. And this man is an instructor there." The black uniformed man walked them to a black sedan.

"I'll return the car when I can." The shaggy man had a smirk on his face.

"Logan…expect a phone call from the Jugglers." The old soldier nodded to Logan.

"Col., expect me to give 'em my middle finger." Logan walked away from Matrix and got in the car with the kid.

XXXXXXXXXXXLastXDanceXChpX2XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the kid graced the doors of the mansion, Kitty was there reading a magazine.

"Hi, I'm Kitty Pri-" She was interrupted by the 16 year old male with grey eyes.

"Hi, I'm Deathwish, pleased to meet ya, now get the frell outta my face." He walked past her and headed toward the male dormitories.

"What's his problem?" Kitty had a sour look on his face.

"Most of ya think ya had it rough…even Slim had it easier than he did, I read his file." Logan gave a kind look to Kitty.

"But he was so…" She looked like she was searching for the right word.

"It's his defense Half-pint, he don't let anyone close, so he doesn't hurt 'em." Logan sat across from her.

"It also has to do with his abilities. He, in a sense, is a walking nuclear reactor. So he leaks radiation." Professor X had wheeled in when he sensed Kitties distress.

"So…he's a…danger to others if he doesn't learn control…" Kitty had the look of the thought dawning on her.

"Exactly. I'll let the other's know not to approach him; he's in a bad mood. Was his room set up?" Logan chewed on the toothpick as he looked at the mega psychic.

"Yes it was, with a lead paint and panels, the only time radiation leaves that room is when he opens the door." Professor X smiled.

"Dinner should be eventful…" Kitty smiled as she left for the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXLastXDanceXChpX2XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When dinner came around everybody noticed the new guy had just taken a plate and started eating.

"Hey man I'm-" Evan started, but was interrupted but the grey eyed youth.

"In my space, back off, its not healthy." He kept on eating, ignoring Evan.

"Hey man what's your problem?" Evan started to get angry.

"Hey porky-pine, back off, he has an explosive temper, and I don't wanna glow in the dark." Logan stepped in and sat down.

"You mean his powers are…nuclear?" Evan had a shocked look on his face.

"Yes they are idiot; please keep on reminding me of the day they first manifested." The grey eyed youth had sarcasm dripping from every word.

"How did they manifest?" Jean had curiosity in her tone as she looked at him.

"Ugh…ok, ok, I'll tell it AGAIN. It happened when a girl I had been crushing on had asked me to be her boyfriend, then to top it off, she kissed me…the next thing I knew, everything in a ten mile radius was annihilated. Nuked…as I raged at myself I caused up to 800 rads of radiation to stay in the area. Now the town of Kimi Japan cannot support life, and it's all my fault. My name is Kevin Jonson, now stay away from me." Kevin got up and left the dining room. Rogue looked down into her own food and Scott held her gloved hand, Kitty and Jean looked at each other as Evan had backed away as Kurt teleported in.

"I'm starving, vhere is the new guy?" Kurt had a few puzzled looks as he ate.

"You'll meet 'em in the danger room." Logan grunted as he finished his plate.

XXXXXXXXXXXLastXDanceXChpX2XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As everyone showed up for practice, Kevin was the last one to enter.

"Nuke, since you're the last one in, you have to clean up the mess afterward." Logan's voice came over the loud speaker.

"Right old man." Kevin just waved him off.

"Here is the course, it's a bigger version of capture the flag, team 'A' has to get it and team 'B' defends it. Team a will have Spyke, Nightcrawler, Jean, and Nuke. Team b is Shadow Cat, Cyclops, and Rogue. We have to defend the flag for 2 minutes. Go!" Cyclops read the roster and got into a battle position after he read it. As Nightcrawler teleported, Nuke just shook his head. Jean threw Spyke at the flag, only to have Cyclops blast him back. Nuke looked back up and his eyes were glowing green, he threw 2 green balls of radiation and struck the base of the flag, the sudden influx of radiation made Rogue puke up her dinner. Scott glared at Nuke as Jean flew over to try and take the flag. Shadow Cat phased the flagpole into the ground as Nightcrawler tried to get his hands on it to teleport it. Nuke opened up with a full beam of pure radiation trying to hit Shadow Cat as she phased into the floor. Cyclops took Rogue and ducked behind some cover. The blast hit the titanium base and it glowed red. Surprisingly enough nobody said a word on team 'B's side. Shadow Cat took Rogue to behind Nuke so that she could touch him. The effect was immediate; Nuke was out like a light which evened the odds.

"Ok kiddies, team a failed. Lack of communication also they didn't watch their team members back. Team b used nonverbal code and worked as one unit. Team b wins, but not by much. Know the enemy, then know how to take 'em down with minimal causalities to your own side. Team 'A' has clean up." Logan got off the mic.

"We got no readings on his initial data…the radiation blacked out the camera's scanning function…." Professor X had a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry Chuck, the kids rads is already down, he's been wearing the lead suit we provided him, it has knocked down the rads he puts out by about ninety-five percent. So he puts out about six rads an hour. The sun puts out more than he does." Logan looked at the computer screen again.

"He has to learn to control his temper, he's starting school tomorrow." Charles had a worried look on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXLastXDanceXChpX2XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Kevin walked through the doors of the school he put out a 'stay away from me' aura, and of course some jocks just don't get the hint.

"Hey, you must be new here, I'm Duncan Mathews; my pals are Stewie and Thomas." The quarterback put his hand out for a hand shake. Kevin just looked at him.

"Baka." Kevin just sidestepped the jock and got maybe two feet away before Mathews caught up to him.

"What was that? We speak English here in America." Duncan got between Kevin and his first period class.

"Watch out, your intelligence is showing." Kevin tried to sidestep the dumb jock again only to be stopped by Mathew's cohorts.

"Hey now, you're being rude…" Stewie had a dark look on his face.

"It's not nice to be rude." Thomas threw a punch only to have Kevin catch the punch and flip Thomas to the tile floor and with a quick turn of the wrist had Thomas in pain.

"Ok Larry, Curley, and Moe; I don't want to make friends, go away. If you think you can beat the crap outta me, think again. Black-belt Jujitsu. Now leave me alone or I break your buddies arm." Kevin had the look in his eye like he was going to do it. A teacher arrived and tried to break up the crowd.

"Break it up; break it up, nothing here to see. Your first day here and you cause trouble." The balding teacher had his hands clasped in front of him.

"This moron I'm holding threw the first punch, I defended myself; is there a problem with that?" Kevin still had his hold on Thomas.

"Now, now, violence never solves anything…" The balding educator put his hands in a calming motion.

"Yeah, right. Lemme guess, I have to see the Principle?" Kevin had a knowing look on his face.

"Well we have to get both sides of the story…" The balding man started to say, but was interrupted by Kevin.

"And then you believe moron 'A' over me, I don't have time for your stupidity." Kevin released Thomas and walked into his class.

"Young man come here, don't you have any respect for authority?" The bald man walked after the student with the bad attitude.

"No." Kevin sat down for his English class. The English teacher goes to the balding man and looked at him.

"The new student is telling the truth, the other young man accosted him and he defended himself." She had a knowing air about her. The balding man just put his hands up in a surrender motion.

"All right…Just make sure he keeps that attitude in check." The bald man stormed out.

"Thanks…" Kevin had a confused look on his face.

"I saw it all and I don't give favoritism. Now introduce yourself." The female teacher had him stand up close to the black board. He started writing his name in Japanese and then again in English side by side. Rogue and Scott had different reactions to Kevin introducing himself.

"こんにちは、私はケビンジョンソン、私のように黒と赤の色を、私のようなご滞在を読み、ほとんどは自分自身のです。私は友達とのを楽しみにしています。" Kevin then gave a bow.

"Dude…we speak English here in America." One of the students in the class said with a smile and a few others started to laugh.

"Then why limit yourself? There are a whole host of other languages out there, English is my second language. And, by the way, your intelligence is showing." Kevin sat down in the back of the class.

"Yes, you do have a point Mr. Jonson, but in this class we study English, now turn to page…" The English teacher started her lesson for the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXLastXDanceXChpX2XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scott and Rogue sat at the stone table and bench's outside as they ate their lunch.

"He's gonna make himself too many enemies, if 'e don't lahten up." Rogue put down her soda can.

"That's just the way he is…would you like to go to that place I mentioned, after school today?" Scott looked into Rogues eyes.

"Why sure, I'd love ta…" Rogue blushed as he took her gloved hand.

"I bet we can work on a way for you to control your powers." Scott had a serious tone to his voice.

"But…ah can't…" She sputtered.

"Hey, you have a chance to control yours, I don't have that chance, it's the brain damage that I got when I jumped out of that airplane with my brother…" Scott's voice drifted off as the subject turned to a bad memory he had.

"When ah had your memories…ah saw the plane crash…ah'm sorry…" She hugged him and he was speechless.

"Don't be…" He just held her.

"Well ain't this just sweet, ya dump Jean for all dark and gothic." Duncan Mathews sauntered over like he was going to start trouble.

"Well look who it is, Johnny Football Hero." Rogue glared at Mathews.

"I'll be sure to take care of Jean real well." Mathews was waiting for Scott to do something.

"Be sure you do, she's a close friend of mine." Scott had the look of someone holding a treasure.

"You're admitting defeat?" Mathews had a shocked look on his face.

"No, to begin with, I wasn't dating her, she was a close friend, and Rogue is who I'm dating." Scott had a no-nonsense look on his face.

"Why thanks Sugah, ah love ya to." Rogue held him tightly.

"Oooo, looks like things are getting hot and heavy, I'd better go…" Duncan left with a confused look in his eye.

"When did ya decide this?" Rogue looked her new boyfriend in the eye.

"When you said yes." Scott smiled as he stared back.

"Well, ah'd like ta' do more, but ya know…" She looked down with a sad expression.

"That's why I'd like to help you with your powers…so that someday…" She silenced him with a finger over his mouth.

"I just don wanna get mah hopes up…" She looked deep into his eyes to see if he was sincere.

"I swear I'll find a way to help you control your powers." Scott had a serious look in his eye.

"All raht…sho' meh." Rogue had a serious look in her eye.

"Ok, you already know some meditation, that place I know of is a great place to do that." Scott had a look of confidence in his face.

"So ah just…concentrate?" She had a thoughtful look in her eyes.

"Yeah, I talked to my uncle, he seen some Tibetan monks move stone spheres with just concentration and their chi." Scott had confidence in what he was saying.

"Ah thought ya had no family…" Rogue looked at him shocked.

"He…didn't want to take me in, but he still sent letters, and it was in those letters he told me of his adventures." Scott looked down as he just held her.

"An' ya' believe him?" Rogue looked at him confused.

"He doesn't lie, and he's been right so far. I checked some old books." Scott looked his girlfriend in the eye.

"Ah'll give it a try then…" Rogue kissed the shirt above his heart.

"I like you Rogue…I want to get to know you better…" Scott had a serious tone in his voice.

End Chap. 2

XXXXXXXXXXXLastXDanceXChpX2XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Yes, Nuke had the spotlight in this one chapter, but if I get 3 – 5 reviews based on this chapter, I'll begin work on chapter 3. Again I tried with the accents, if I didn't get something right, correct me please. And yes I used the Google translator for the Japanese in this chapter, if you want to find out what was said, use the translator.


	3. Chapter 3

Last Dance Ch. 3

Rogue had her eyes closed as she concentrated. Scott was sitting behind her in a relaxed position, and had a look of concentration on his face as well. Logan watched the two teens meditate in the grassy field overlooking the creek surrounded by trees.

_She saw herself in a dark room looking at a flame. It seemed as if the flame consumed everything it touched. Then she heard a voice:_

"**I believe in you Rogue…"**

_She looked for the voice but couldn't find it. Then she saw red glasses and heard the voice again._

"**I believe in you because I love you…"**

_She looked away from the fire and then it flared. She looked back to the fire and it died down to a normal level._

"**You can do this…"**

_She hesitantly reached for the flame._

"**You can own this…"**

_She touched the flame, but didn't get burned. She then felt someone touch her skin…and no rush of information._

"**You can own this power of yours…"**

_She sank into his embrace, content._

Scott came out of his meditation to see a smile on her face. He stumbled as he got up, tripping over a piece of wood and knocking her over with him on top, his skin touching hers. She looked shocked and then realized that she wasn't draining him.

"I-it worked..?" She had a bit of wonder in her voice.

"My uncle never lies." Scott smiled as he kissed her gently. The kiss was unexpected and the amount of control she had…she lost. Scott went unconscious almost immediately.

"Back to square one…" She had a sour look on her face.

Scott woke in his bed with Rogue holding his hand…with a gloved hand. She saw his look and looked down.

"You know…you had control today…and it was wonderful." He smiled at her.

"But ah…ah hurt you…" She looked sadly at him.

"Well…I did sorta make u lose it… lets try right now…I trust you." He looked seriously at her.

"But…but what if ah hurt you…" She looked at him timidly.

"That won't happen, I trust you." He looked at her with complete faith in her. She took off her glove and touched his hand.

"There, you see…nothing happened…" He smiled as she started to cry.

"L-lets go slow on da kissen'. Kay sugah?" The Georgian peach smiled and hugged him as he got up.

Nuke looked up from his lunch, he was doing Saturday detention, as it was jokingly called, 'Saturday morning cartoons'. He looked at the principal with a bored look. 'If Xavier didn't send me here, I would've left by now…I'll jet anyway.' Nuke got up from his seat and gathered his things.

"And where do you think your going young man?" The principal had a stern tone in his voice.

"Out." Nuke headed for the door.

"You still have time to do for your detention, sit back down." The elder had a cowing tone in his voice. Nuke just gave him a blank look and left the building. The older man picked up the phone and called Professor X.

"That new student…yes, well he just doesn't listen to any authority figure…he was the one that obviously started that fight…well he has a bad attitude and its sad to suggest this, but he may need to be home schooled…well it's the only option as I see it professor…I'll take him out of the curriculum here…I hope you have more luck than we did here…good day Professor Xavier."

The good Professor had a sad look on his face. Logan looked at him and just knew something went wrong.

"Ok chuck, spill." Logan had a knowing air about him.

"Its Nuke…he was just thrown out of school…we'll have to home school him here…and if they can do that to him I fear for all of our students here." Charles had a serious look on his face.

"Well remember how the kid grew up and what had happened to him, I'll teach him." Logan smiled a feral smile.

"Just…don't cause too much damage." Charles smiled as Logan went off. 'That's the only man Nuke will respect…'

Jean did a double take as she saw Scott and Rogue holding hands…bare hands. Now the act of holding hands did make her upset, but she was happy that Rogue was able to control her powers. She had a mixed look on her face as she stared at the couple. Nuke bumped into her as he entered the house with his normal look of 'I don't care' on his face.

"Excuse you…" She looked at Nuke with contempt.

"Your excused." He shot back as he walked up the stairs to his room. Jean looked at Logan as he walked by.

"What's bothering ya' red?" Logan looked at her.

"Well…I just noticed that Rogue can now…touch." Jean had an unreadable look on her face.

"Well good for her." Logan had an eyebrow arched.

"Well…its that…I don't think the mansion is equipped for…children…" Jean looked down.

"If its about those two… Slim is smart enough that he won't do anything stupid, and stripe's knows she's not ready to be a mother. So I wouldn't worry. Now I have to go and talk to Nuke." Logan walked up the stairs to the male dorm.

"Nothing to worry about…" Jean looked like she was thinking.

Nuke looked up at the ceiling and started counting dots. When there was a knock at the door he just looked at what time it was. Logan just entered and looked at him with a serious look on his face.

"Kid, get up. We have to talk." Logan just stood there.

"What do you want old man?" Nuke just looked at Logan.

"You were thrown out of school today, your supposed to be learning how to control your abilities and some social skills." Logan looked serious.

"Well I have a lack of social skills and its like the pot calling the kettle black, you don't have any social skills either." Nuke was sitting and giving his full attention.

"Well I have been named your instructor; we'll be going to Canada tomorrow." Logan turned to leave.

"And what can I possible learn form you old man?" Nuke had a questioning look on his face.

"How to live."

Rogue and Scott stopped off at a movie theater and were looking at the posters.

"That one looks good, but I read the reviews, its bad…really bad." Scott looked serious.

"How 'bout that one?" Rogue pointed to another one.

"I hear its ok…want to see it?" He asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Lets go Sugah…" She dragged him to the booth and he paid for the tickets. She was enjoying the control she had, she could touch, and that was something she would share with Scott only. The movie started out ok, the climax was great, and the end was fantastic. Over all a great movie. When they were walking out, they bumped into Duncan Mathews.

"Excuse us." Scott looked back to Rogue as Mathews turned on Scott.

"Look, sunglasses at night, and with the same goth chick huh?" Mathews looked to one of his buddies and smiled.

"Well she is the most beautiful girls here." He smiled as she blushed. Not getting the reaction he wanted, he moved to throw a punch.

"I wouldn't if ah were you." Rogue said with fire in her eye.

"And why's that?" Mathews had a smirk on his face.

"Yer get yer ass handed to ya on a silver platter." The Georgian accent really coming out as she got a little angery.

"By who?" Mathews had a confused look on his face.

"Him." She thumbed to Scott; she knew that he was a black belt in at least three different forms of martial arts. By now a small crowd had gathered and a police officer had come to see what was going on.

"Ok people! Break it up! BREAK IT UP! Get moving, there is nothing here to see." One officer was dispersing the crowd as another one showed up.

"Is there a problem here gentlemen?" The female officer looked seriously at the two young men.

"No problem officer, just heading home." Scott had a no-nonsense look on his face.

"Summers, we'll talk later." Mathews looked angry as he stalked off.

"What happened?" The female officer looked to Scott.

"Nothing but harsh language, Ma'am." Scott had an honest look on his face.

" 'e started talking 'bout how bad 'e was…" Rogue looked a little perturbed.

"Well if you need anything, just call and we'll help ok?" The female police officer handed Scott a card.

"Will do ma'am" Scott nodded.

"Well ahm glad it ended this way, but ya should've knocked some sense inta 'im." Rogue walked hand in hand with him.

"That's what he wants, why should I give him what he wants?" Scott saw the disbelief on her face.

"Ya mean…he wanted to fight ya?" She looked at him shocked.

"Yes…lets just say he hates me very much, and it was all because of Jean, well he has her now and still hates me." Scott held her in his arms.

Nuke Breathed in the cool air as Logan drove the van. The silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife. He reached over and turned on the radio to a station that played Aerosmith.

"I didn't know you liked the 'poor man's Rolling Stones' Logan looked ahead as he drove.

"It was popular in japan." Nuke deadpanned.

"I remember going backstage once at one of their concerts…" Logan smiled as it looked like he was remembering something…fun.

"Boarder guard." Nuke said in a bland tone.

"Excuse me sir, can I see you and your passengers passports?" The boarder guard looked bored.

"Here." Logan handed them over. The boarder guard barely looked at the and handed them back.

"Your clear."

"Now its time for fun, travel, and adventure in the great outdoors". Nuke had a sarcastic look in his eye.

"You have no idea…" Logan just smiled.

Jean looked around the kitchen, it was her turn for dish's. Kurt walked in Looking a bit upset._ He is upset about Mr. McCoy… and a retreat would be a good to go on…but babysitting the kids…_ She was broken out of her thoughts by a three fingered fuzzy arm.

"It's sad about Mr. McCoy, but I have an idea… talk him into a retreat, and besides…I need help on my science anyvays…" Kurt looked a bit sheepish.

"I'll help you convince the professor… if you can help me with… a problem I'm having." Jean looked down.

"Vhat kind of problem?" Kurt had a confused look on his face.

"Well… its Duncan… there is a part of him I can't see… can you see if he is cheating?" Jean looked a little down.

"Okie dokie… Sherlock Vagner is on the case." Kurt had a joking look in his eye.

Scott had to stay behind for a test, and Rogue had to stay behind because she was failing 'Family Studies'. Jean looked to Kurt and smiled. The new mutant kids were in the 'X-Van'. Evan was complaining at how there wasn't any cement or asphalt in the woods. Boom-Boom was listening to her mp3 player. And the others were talking amongst themselves.

"Dude… how am I going to shred the streets when we're here?"

"Da da -dum dum dum da da da"

"I had to get a flea bath…"

"How does he keep his fur like that? It must be some kind of conditioner…"

"So Kurt…have you found anything?" Jean had a look of anticipation on her face as she looked at him.

"Vell… bad news I'm afraid…" He passed over his cell so she could view the pictures. As she viewed them it was obvious that she was getting angry.

"He is a deadman when I get back."

"Vell… now you know… but look at the brightside, at least he did something ve all knew vould happen." Kurt quickly ducked as his phone was thrown at him by a lady with red hair.

Logan opened up his cabin and handed Nuke a broom.

"Knock out all the webs, since we're up here we get a lot of spiders."

"Hai Sensei." Nuke started doing as he was told clearing the webs with ease.

"Hey, you get the couch. At sunrise pack a lunch and disappear, I don't want to see you till dark." Logan grumbled out.

"Now I'm getting dinner…" He unsheathed his claws and stepped outside.

"Ok… I guess I get to sample the local goods…" Nuke had a worried look on his face.

Scott looked up from his notes, his eyes were bloodshot with all the cramming he was doing. He looked up, closed his eyes, took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. There was a knock at the door.

"I came to see how you were doing… if your tired then sleep." The professor had a fatherly tone in his voice.

"Can't… this is a big midterm for me… and I want to ace it." Scott put his glasses back on and looked at the professor.

"Well if your going to study, have a partner for it." Professor X smiled and left his room. Scott sat back in his chair and started to doze. The next thing he knew, he was on his back and Rogue was staring at him.

" 'Sugah, if ya wanted to sleep, why didn't ya invite meh?" She had a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"But ah would'a picked a more comfie spot thou…" She helped him up as he looked sheepish.

"It's this test and…" She shushed him and pushed him into his bed.

"You. Sleep. Now." Still fully clothed she got in with him.

"Your sure you what to sleep here?" Scott had a nervous look on his face.

"Ah'm tired too, an we won't be doin' nothin'" She snuggled close and was asleep quick, he followed soon after.

Nuke was enjoying some squirrel he had cooked himself, he did have to say that the scenery was beautiful, but it was getting cold. Most of the animals stayed away from him, which was a good thing, nothing like a bit of radiation to screw up your day. He looked to the sky and breathed in the clean, fresh air. He heard a sound but didn't look.

"Notice the deer and how they interact… and now look at the badger see how he acts?" Logan said from behind him.

"Like a grumpy old man, but the deer aren't running from him." Nuke replied.

"In this case, be the badger." The old man looked at the scene.

"Why?"

"Because, then at least you'll find people that can help you later on in life, and if you decide to leave the mansion for any reason, you need those skills." The old man gave a stern look.

"But you don't use them."

"I still have to go to town every now and then most people don't look twice at me, and for the ones that do… I talk to." The old man gave a sigh.

"So…be social to the ones that actually do want to get close?" Nuke sounded confused.

"Be social to the ones that instinctively know the danger of being around you… there is a wonderful hot spring up that path and to the right." The old man had disappeared when Nuke had turned to look at him.

"So I guess there is a difference between antisocial and just talking…" Nuke still had a confused look on his face.

Jean had just fished the cage out of the water, and with a few thoughts it was open and a drenched Mr. McCoy hit the ground. The other hunters were running and the new mutants were giving chase.

"You ok?" Jean had a concerned look on her face.

"I'll be fine… but where are the students?" Hank looked a bit dazed.

"The hunters are being hunted." Jean just smiled.

"We better stop them before they do something rash." Hank was in the trees with Jean flying behind him. When they stumbled upon the hunters, the x-kids had them pinned down, and with one, literally.

"Leave me alone, and my friends will leave you alone." Hank had a feral look on his face. The hunters ran away screaming like maniacs.

"I don't know about you guys, but lets get outta here." Evan had an enthused look on his face.

"I couldn't agree more." Hank led the kids back to the campsite to get packed up.

Storm looked at Scotts bed and smiled. _"At least their still clothed…"_ She coughed and Scott looked up and saw Storm with a bemused expression. The expression on his face was of "oh sh…"

"About time you two got some sleep, but as I can see that you two are still clothed, we have nothing to worry about." Storm turned to leave.

"Its also your turn to cook breakfast." Storm exited his room and Rogue got up bleary eyed.

"Yew don't have'ta, Ah'll cover for ya." Rogue left his room for the bathroom.

"Thanks…" Scott was so tied up with current events, he forgot about his test.

Rogue made the omlettes with relative ease, making one special from the rest, the others had the basics, the one she was currently on was getting the works. She threw in the bell pepper, the bacon, the garlic clove, and some onion. Storm walked in and saw what she was preparing.

"For someone special?" Storm had a smile on her face.

"Kinda…" Rogue blushed.

"Well… the Nature class should be back today, and too much studying can be bad for you. Even you need to have some fun…" Storm smiled and left the kitchen. Rogue smiled and thought up on where to go, even who to bring.

Scott looked at his omlette, then at the rest. _"Ok… I guess that I know something is up…"_ Professor X ate with a knowing smile, and Storm was smiling as well.

"Sugah, we're goin' out today, otherwise yew won't pass that test." Rogue smiled as Scott couldn't saw anything.

"Ok…" Scott had a confused look on his face as he ate his omlette.

"I'll think I'll be in the library if you two need anything." Xavier smiled as he left for where he said he was going.

"And I'll welcome the other children when they get back." Ororo left the room as well.

"So where are we going?" Scott had a questioning look on his face.

A/n: Here is Chap 3, with more content! I still hope I got the accents right. I thank you reading, and if anyone flames me, it will keep me warm during winter. Have a nice day! ;P


End file.
